Some people want what they cant have chapter 1
by Noelle315
Summary: Troy is a player. What does with girls is he does them then dumps them. Troy wants Gabriella but Gabriella doesn't want Troy. She thinks he is an arrogant cocky jerk and she is right. But does our arrogant cocky jerk have a soft side.


Troy and Gabriella's parents have been best friends forever. The only problem is Gabriella hates Troy with all her heart. Troy was East Highs most popular guy in school and the captain of the basketball team but the most thing Gabriella hated about Troy was that he was a player. He would always get the girls to sleep with him then he would dump them and Gabriella hated him for that.

"Gabriella, come on were going to be late for the Bolton's." her mom called  
"I am coming." She said angry as she walked downstairs. It was like 100 degrees outside so, she was wearing very short booty shorts and a tank top that was very low-cut that her boobs were almost popping out. The shoes she was wearing were just black converse nothing special. She walked down the stairs very annoyed. They always went to the Bolton's on the weekend. They lived right next door so it didn't take forever to get over there and when they got there they knocked on the door.  
"Come on in." Lucille said after opening the door.  
"Thanks for inviting us." Ms. Montes said back  
"Gabriella can you go get Troy for me and tell him dinner is ready?"  
"Sure." she said. She walked up the stairs and instead of knocking she just opened the door to see Troy with no t-shirt on. She was leaning on the door.  
"Troy, come down dinner is ready." She said but Troy was just staring at her. She noticed.  
"Troy?" She said louder  
"What?" he said  
"dinner is ready."  
"Damn you look sexy."  
"Whatever." she said as she walked out the door. He followed her down the stairs with his eyes on her ass.  
"Stop staring at my ass Bolton." she said knowing he was  
"Cant help it." he said right before entering the kitchen.

Gabriella sat down at the table and Troy had to sit next to her. She flinched when she felt something rubbing her thigh. She looked down to see Troy's hand. She just slapped it away but he put it back up there but this time his hand got higher and he put more pressure on it so she smacked it away again but he did the same thing so she just let him rub her thigh because she knew he would keep getting higher when she slapped it away. When she was finished eating she went into their backyard and sat down on a swing listening to her ipod and singing softly so only she could hear herself. Troy came out and saw her listening to her ipod and sat right down next to her.  
"Hey Gabriella." Troy said with a sexy voice  
"What?"  
"Why are you listening to ipod when you could be upstairs with me?"  
"in your dreams Bolton.!"  
"No in my dreams I am on top of you and your screaming my name."  
"Oh my god! You are such a pervert." she said. She got up and walked inside  
"Hey mom, I am going to go home I don't feel so well."  
"ok honey. I will come check on you later."

Gabriella walked out the door and headed home. She got inside and quickly headed up stairs to change. She got upstairs and started to take off her shirt then slowly after that her shorts. Only thing she didn't know was that she had some audience. Troy was watching from his window and couldn't take his eyes off her gorgeous, curvy, and toned body. She quickly got on a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra because she was about to practice her hip-hop dance. She turned on the music and started swaying her hips as the music played. She had practiced very hard and her body was sweating.

A few days later Gabriella and her mom were rushing around the house trying to get ready for Gabriella's dance recital.

"Mom, come on we have to leave now or I am going to be late." Gabriella said  
"I am coming." She said as the phone started to ring" Let me just get the phone real quick."  
"Hello?" her mom said as she answered the phone  
"Hey Maria, I was wondering if you and Gabriella would like to come have dinner with us tonight?"  
"We cant tonight because Gabriella is having her dance recital."  
"ok, well maybe some other night."  
"How about you come to her recital?"  
"Ok, when is it?"  
"it starts at eight. It is at East High but I have to go because Gabriella has to be there like now."  
"ok, well sorry to keep you."  
" I will talk to you later."

They both hung up and Maria rushed to the car as fast as she could.

"Mom, what took so long?"  
"Well, I know your not going to like this but the Boltons called and invited us to dinner tonight and I told them we couldn't because of your recital so."  
"So…" Gabriella said  
"I invited them to the recital."  
"MOM! You know what Whatever lets just go or I am going to be late."  
"ok."

At the Troy's house.

"Troy, Jack, Get down here I have something to tell you."  
"Yea mom." Troy said as Jack walked down  
"What is it?" Jack said  
"Well, go get ready we are going to Gabriella's recital."  
"Honey I thought they were coming over here for dinner?"  
"They were but Gabriella has her recital today and Maria invited us."  
"mom, do we have to go?"  
"Yes, now go get ready it starts at eight."  
"Fine.."  
"BOYS!! Hurry up or we are going to be late."  
"Were coming." Troy said as they both walked down the stairs."

They go to the School and went inside to take their seats next to Maria.

"Hey Maria do you know what type of dance this is like Ballet, tap, or point."  
"Well, technically I don't know what it is because Gabriella teaches it as her job and she also dances there."  
"Wow, I wonder what she teaches."  
"me too."

Troy was about to ask his mother a question when Elevator by Flo Rida came on. Troy looked up on the stage and everyone was lined up perfectly with Gabriella in the front. Once the chorus playing everyone started swaying their hips with the music. After a while Wall to Wall by Chris Brown started playing and out of no where Gabriella did a back flip and everyone started cheering. After the dance ended everyone decided they were going to go clubbing.

"Mom, I am going to go clubbing with Sharpay and Taylor."  
"Gabriella, I was going to take you out to dinner and remember what happened last time you went clubbing with Sharpay and Taylor."  
" Oh my god, it wont happen again. Can I go now?"  
"Only if Troy goes with."  
"What? Why does he have to come?'  
"Because I trust Troy and I don't want what to what you did last time happen again."  
"Mom, calm down it was a one time thing."  
"I know but I still want him to go with you."  
"Whatever but don't expect me hang out with him." She said then walked away to Sharpay and Taylor.  
"So Gabi, Can you go?" Sharpay asked  
"Yeah , but asshole over there has to go with me."  
"I heard that" Troy said  
"You were suppose to"  
"That sucks but at least you can go. Why does he have to came?" Sharpay said  
"Because of what happen last time."  
"Well, lets hope what happen last time doesn't happen again."  
"lets go and get change."

They got changed and came out looking very sexy. Sharpay was wearing a pink halter dress that showed off her back very well and silver heels. Taylor was wearing very tight jeans with a cute baby doll top. Gabriella was wearing a shirt that cut form her belly button all the way to her shoulder blades. They shirt showed off her stomach very well and her belly button ring. She had to double side sticky tape her boobs and her shirt together so her boobs wouldn't fall out. She wore very short booty jean shorts and red pumps. They walked out of the dressing room and Troy was just staring as they came out.  
They arrived at the club and Troy went a different way than Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor. The girls went to the bar to order drinks and Troy went to a table where his friends were sitting.

"Hey troy, look at those three girls at the bar. They are sexy." Chad said  
"Which one do you think is the hottest?" Troy asked  
"The black one. Which one do you think is the hottest?"  
"Gabriella"  
"Dude, you just said Gabriella."  
"I know"  
"She isn't even here."  
"Do you see the one with the short shorts and the black top?"  
"yeah, why?"  
"That's her."  
"No, way your lying."  
"Nope."  
" I don't believe you. Prove it to me."  
"Fine. Be right back."

Troy walked over to Gabriella and slapped her ass. She turned around and smacked his face.

"Troy, what the hell is your problem?"  
"Chad wanted to make sure that was you over here."  
"So, you had to come and smack my ass?"  
"No, but it was just out there so I did."  
"Whatever."

With that she turned around and started ordering more shots. Troy walked back over to Chad's table.

"Told you it was Gabriella."  
"Ok, I believe. Do you know who her friend is?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you think she would go dance with me?"  
"No"  
"Why?  
"Because she hates us."  
"Who are they?"  
"Blonde one Sharpay, Gabriella is in the middle and the black one is Taylor."  
"No way, well she looks fine."  
"Why don't you go ask her to dance?"  
" I don't know"  
They kept staring at them for a few minutes until they saw a guy come up to the girls.

"Hey, I'm Christian. Do you want to dance?" He said to Gabriella.  
"Sure" She replied sweetly.

They both walked out on the dance floor and Gabriella turned her back so her back was on his front side and started grinding all up on him. Troy was getting so angry because she wished that was him….


End file.
